Grounded
by PKWolf014
Summary: When Hiccup and Stoick are swept into a cave after an Outcast attack, Stoick is left with a broken leg. As the riders hunt for the missing Haddocks, Hiccup has to help his fathers leg. One-Shot!


**_A/N sorry for spelling errors._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

 _'Being in a family us tough. You have to look out for one another and with someone as stubborn as my father, that's incredibly difficult.'_

The shore is dotted with Outcast boats, firing at the isle of Berk with full fury. "Astrid! On your left!" Hiccup calls to the girl. Stormfly pulls up missing the boulder fired at her and her rider.

"Thanks Hiccup!" Astrid yells and he gives a brisk nod before Toothless dives down building up a plasma blast.

A ship explodes with a huge bang and Snotlout on Hookfang come flying through the debris. "Snotlout, Snotlout Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout chants looking at the boat with a smug smile.

Green gas surrounds another one and the twins pull up in front of the Outcast boat, Belch lighting it. "Ahh, nothing like the smell of burning Outcast boats in the morning am I right?" Tuffnut asks and his twin smirks.

"Yeah, that or the smell of Outcast boats exploding." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut lifts up a hand pointing at her.

"Ah, yes. Nothing better than that." Tuffnut says and Hiccup and Toothless dive past them.

"Can you please focus? Even for a second?" He asks and Ruffnut shrugs.

"Not really, we gave up focusing a long time ago. Haven't been happier." Tuffnut says, receiving a groan from the Haddock boy.

"Shoot 'em down! Are you all blind!?" Alvin yells at his men as the riders dodge another round of fire. The Outcasts snap back into focus, loading up the catapults again.

"Alvin!" Stoick yells angrily Thornado swooping down next to him firing a sonic blast. Alvin dicks and looks up at the Berkian chief, rage in his eyes.

"Fire!" Alvin yells turning his attention back to the riders.

"Fishlegs! Move!" Hiccup yells missing the boulder aimed for him. Fishlegs moves out of the way with a squeak as the boulder hits Hiccup head on.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells watching with wide eyes as the Haddock boy plumments to the ocean. Toothless looks down before he dives after Hiccup.

"Astrid duck!" Fishlegs yells, Astrid does do leading Stormfly forward as Stoick still on Thornado dives into the ocean.

Hiccup is sinking, eyes closed, no struggle evident. Toothless is swimming to him, but Thornado is a water dwelling dragon, he reaches him first. Stoick grabs his son from sinking to his death and Toothless and Stoick whip their heads around as a boat comes sailing towards them.

Stoick has a brief second to abandon his dragon before the boat hits him. Stoick's eyes pop with pain and he tightens his grip on Hiccup before he loses consciousness.

Stormfly fires another spine at the side of the sinking Outcast ship, eyes scanning for Stoick and Hiccup that never resurfaced.

After the riders fire a few more blasts Alvin finally gives in, "Retreat!" The Outcast ships turn around heading back to their island.

"Yes! Told ya it'd work." Tuffnut says and the twins smash their heads together.

"Hang on you guys! Where are Stoick and Hiccup?" Astrid asks and the riders pause their celebration looking down at the water.

"Um..." Fishelgs says and Astrid's eyes narrow before something pops out of the water.

"Stormfly!" She yells and her dragon dives down, grabbing the thing with her claws. "Toothless?" Astrid asks looking down at the Night Fury.

"Oh Thor! If Toothless didn't find Hiccup, and Stoick didn't resurface then something must have happened and-" Fishlegs starts nearly hyperventilating.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid yells and he snaps his attention to the girl. "They're fine. Maybe they just washed up on the beach or something." Astrid suggests her voice hopeful. Stormfly drops Toothless onto the ground and he imminently begins sniffing around.

"Ugh, great now we have to search around the entire island for them." Snotlout groans.

"Yeah. It's so lame!...wait why is it lame?" Tuffnut asks and looks at Ruffnut, "Do you know?"

"Nope." She answers both grow quiet as they see the withering glare sent at them by Astrid.

"Searching to beach! Were doing that." Tuffnut says and the riders separate looking for the missing Haddocks.

...

In a dimly lit cave, Hiccup groans sitting up clutching his head. He's thoroughly soaked and shivering slightly. Hiccup looks around him, scanning his brain for memories on why he's here, coming up with nothing.

"Huh." Hiccup mutters and gets to his feet pulling his wet bangs from his forehead. He grabs his notebook from his belt ripping out one of the less wet pages and a small flint and steel. "And this is where dragons come in handy." Hiccup says mostly to stop the pulsing headache from taking over all his thoughts.

Hiccup lights the wet paper holding one end and nearly jumps, managing to keep hold of the burning paper, "Dad?" He asks softly looking at the large man laying on the ground face up. Hiccup advances on and with one hand gripping the paper he slowly shakes his fathers arm with the other.

Stoick's eyes snap open and he sits up war cry on his tongue that dies as he sees he's not in imminent danger. "Uh dad?" Hiccup asks and Stoick turns his head looking back at his son relief flooding through his posture.

"Are you alright, son?" He asks and Hiccup gives a brisk nod.

"Are you?" Hiccup asks and Stoick's eyes flash briefly to his right leg giving all the answer Hiccup needs. "Can you walk?" He asks looking down at the burning paper seeing even as wet as it is, its burning quickly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can walk." Stoick answers and gets to his feet, weight balanced heavily on his left leg. "See?" Stoick asks shooting a definite look at his son.

Hiccup sighs softly, "I asked if you could walk, not stand." Hiccup says and steps to the side, allowing Stoick to pass him.

Stoick's jaw clenches before he takes a hesitant step forward and, falls flat on his face. "I'll start working on a brace." Hiccup says and Stoick gives a thumbs up, pride wounded terribly.

"Sounds good." He says making Hiccup roll his eyes slightly.

...

"I dong get it, we've circled the beach for hours and there's nothing. It's like they disappeared off of the face of planet earth." Astrid says several hours later of searching and getting nothing.

"Maybe they went for a swim." Fishlegs says and all riders shoot him a glare.

"Four three hours?" Astrid asks and Fishlegs huffs.

"It could happen." He argues.

"Yeah. It could, Ruff, do you remember when-" Tuffnut starts to say but Snotlout lifts up a hand.

"I think we'd all prefer to sleep tonight. I gotta get my beauty sleep and can't with whatever you were about to tell us." Snotlout days and Tuffnut blinks.

"Oh I get it." He says and there was a second, "No, no I dont."

Astrid sighs, "It doesn't matter. Lets just go tell Gobber and then we'll think of something." Astrid commands and the riders nod before turning around and heading back to the village.

...

"Okay. That should work." Hiccup says tying off another bit of seaweed around Stoick's leg.

"It looks like I was but by a sea monster." Stoick says dryly and Hiccup waves a hand.

"No. It looks like an adventure." He says and gets to his feet, "If all else fails, I can just drag you." Hiccup says and Stoick rolls his eyes getting to his feet slowly.

"You'd break your shoulders and your back." He returns dryly and Hiccup huffs before Stoick puts presser on the broken calf. "It's working, now lets get out of here." Stoick's says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"Hang on, your going to want something to lean on." Hiccup says and lifts up a board from a boat, nearly tumbling over from the weight, but still manages to look dignified.

Stoick sighs taking the board and uses it like a crutch as they walk forward. "Do you have any idea where were going?" He asks and there's a thud.

"Ow. Not that way, that's-that's a wall." Hiccup says. Hiccup had run out of not soaking wet paper as he was building Stoick's brace. The two Haddocks had been in the dark for over an hour and Hiccup had tripped and rammed into so many things its impressive he hasn't broken anything himself.

"Okay, lets try left. It's always left out a maze." Hiccup says and with his hand against the wall he starts to walk forward.

Stoick follows his son from the click his prosthetic makes against the groundx echoing in the large tunnel, "These caverns are huge. You could hide dragons down here and no ones would know." Hiccup says and Stoick snorts.

"That's ridiculous. Someone would notice." Stoick says and there another thud, then Hiccups report: "Wall."

Several hours later, with still no luck of finding any way out Hiccup and Stoick wander in the darkness. "Hows your leg?" Hiccup asks and Stoick doesn't answer."That bad?"

"No." Stoick says quickly and Hiccup sighs,"It feels fine." Stoick adds, but its not hard to pick up on the pain laced through his voice.

Hiccup stops abruptly and Stoick rams into him, "Sorry!" Stoick says quickly and Hiccup lifts up a hand he can't see.

"Shh." Hiccup murmurs turning his head tilting it slightly. "I hear something." He says quietly and Stoick looks around them, gripping his piece of driftwood crutch like one would with a sword hilt. Hiccups eyes widen slightly before he turns around again hissing, "Snake."

...

"Nothing." Astrid says as Stormfly dives into the Academy. The other riders are already there, standing next to their dragons. "I don't get it, how do they just disappear?" Astrid asks and Tuffnut snorts.

"Uh duh."Ruffnut says rolling her eyes slightly, "They took an invisibly potion, even Tuff could figure that out." Ruffnut says and Fishlegs sighs heavily.

"Maybe we should go to sleep. We wont be much help to them wherever they are if were half asleep." Fishlegs says and Astrid shakes her head.

"No. We have to keep looking." She says and lifts up her lantern. "Come on." She says and Snotlout groans before he climbs onto Hookfang's neck.

"I'm blaming you when I feel terrible tomorrow from lack of sleep." Snotlout says and the other riders climb onto they're respective dragons.

"Thanks guys." Astrid says patting Stormfly's side. "Hopefully they'll show soon." She adds softly before the dragons take off out of the Academy to do another sweep around the island.

...

"What?" Stoick asks whipping around so fast he nearly tips.

"It's been stalking us for a while I'd guess." Hiccup says and Stoick looks back at his son.

"Stay close." He says and Hiccup gives a nod he cant see. "Where is it?" He asks and Hiccup looks at his fathers back.

"You can't hear it?" He asks.

"No. I'm occupied." Stoick says, teeth clenched together.

"The wonders of broken legs, right?" Hiccup asks and then freezes, "It's getting closer. What snake dwells under the ocean?" Hiccup asks.

"Your supposed to know that stuff." Stoick says, failing to answer Hiccups question.

A sudden bright light, makes both Haddocks go temporarily blind, before Hiccup gives a yelp. Stoick whirls around the small cavern now bright with light giving Stoick a chance to look at his son, he's pale, shivering and soaking wet. "Will you just get off!" Hiccup groans kicking his leg.

Stoick looks at Hiccups leg, seeing a glowing something on his peg leg. Hiccup manages to get them off and leans down, "Hiccup dont-" Stoick starts and sighs, "And he's touching them."

"Dad, its not a snake, its little dragons." Hiccup says and lifts up his hand with a small dragon on it sniffing his palm curiously. "This is amazing." Hiccup says and Stoick sighs again.

"Great. Can we focus on getting back to Berk now?" Stoick asks and Hiccup nods setting the small dragon on the ground.

"Okay, I lost the draft I was following." Hiccup says looking back at Stoick, "Your pale. Are you sure your okay?" He asks and Stoick gives a firm nod.

"Yes." He says and Hiccup rubs his temples before he starts to walk forward.

"This would be much easier if you'd stop being so stubborn." He groans softly and Stoick snorts.

"Like your any easier to help when your injured." Stoick retorts and Hiccup groans.

"True." He agrees and Hiccup takes one step forward before he's smashed by something.

He gives a grunt of surprise before a wet, tongue wipes over his face, "Toothless?" Hiccup asks eyes wide as he sits up looking at the Night Fury. "Hey bud!" He greets and gets to his foot looking back at the injured chief. "Come on, Toothless must have found a entrance." Hiccup says and mounts his dragon clicking his peg leg into the stirrup.

Stoick limps over to the dragon and climbs on behind his son. "You made a pretty good brace from sea weed and drift wood." Stoick notes as Toothless jumps into the air.

"Yeah? I-I've had some practice." Hiccup answers focusing up ahead determined not to whack his head into anything else.

All Stoick gives as response is a hum.

...

"Im really staring to hate beaches." Tuffnut says looking at Ruffnut who nods.

"No kidding, we've circles over the last beach seven times today." Ruffnut says and both give equal sighs.

"Seven? I thought the routine was eight." A voice says behind them and both Thorsten's jump before looking back as Toothless flies up to them.

"Whoa, you look like Ruff in the morning." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut growls whacking her brothers arm hard.

"Ow!" He yells and Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"We gotta find Gothi. Tell the other riders we said hi." Hiccup says.

"Wait! Did you get a injury? Will it scar?" Tuffnut asks calling to the back of Stoick as they fly off.

"They're idiots." Stoick says and Hiccup shrugs.

"They have they're moments few and far in between." Hiccup says and looks back at his father. "Im glad your okay." He says and Stoick nods. Hiccup turns his attention forward again, leading his father to the healer.

 _'Though wandering through a cave, and whacking every body part I still have left against the walls was no picnic it was worth it. Because I'll do anything to keep my father safe, and I know he'll do the same for me.'_


End file.
